


and the bees made honey in the lion's head

by shallowness



Category: Top of the Lake
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <em>top of the lake, johnno/robin; and the bees made honey in the lion's head</em> ar a commentficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the bees made honey in the lion's head

**Author's Note:**

> I’d seen up to episode 4 when I wrote it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not profiting from this.

Johnno came back, never thinking she would, but she did, she came back to say terrible things about Tui. After that, he thought of Robin more than he should have. More about her than what she said, and he thought about that plenty.

 

They found a drowned man together.

 

He went to church for a bit, just 'cause it made his dad mad, then the old man got wise and started to say it was a good thing. Matt didn't quite threaten to go along too, didn't need to, Johnno was young enough then that it worked. Strange what stays with you.

There was prison too, where he'd grab hold of anything, any word from anyone - a charlatan or a holy man.

And then he came back, looking for space.

 

He goes back to the table at the bar, Robin on his lips as he talks and drinks like nothing has changed, like he won’t carry her ragged gasps with him everywhere. He’d thought that he’d never hear anything from her after her screams. He didn’t know what he was looking for when he came back home.

 

She offers up her neck. He takes it before the words forming in his throat come out.

Sometimes she stills, watching him and, mostly, he can wait. Then there’s the fierce way her fingers tug at his hair and she kisses him.

When the words come out anyway, he means what he says, what he couldn’t say before.

Sometimes, he goes outside for a walk that turns into a run because he’s too full of thoughts, of memories and the feelings that they bring. But Robin does it too. She runs, he follows, or it's the other way around, and they never get too far from the lake.

Fin  
Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
